NaruHina Halloween
by Son Chiyu
Summary: Everyone's getting ready for Halloween! Will our favorite pairing come together for Halloween? Or will Hinata faint and Naruto carry her home? Mainly NaruHina, but also has some SasuSaku, InoShika, KonoHana, & NejiTen. Read to find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you_ _like_ _it._

 _love_

 ** _"_** ** _Speaking"_**

 ** _'_** ** _Thoughts?'_**

 ** _*actions!*_**

 _It was a pleasant day in Konoha. Our little Hinata and her sister Hanabi were both at the store with the rest of the girls. They were all preparing for Halloween, for it was tomorrow night! All the girls got the 'perfect costumes'. Sakura found a nurse costume, Tenten found a panda costume, Ino found a princess costume, Hanabi found a devil costume, and Hinata found a bunny costume. The boys were also out shopping. Neji found a mime costume, Sasuke found Kung-Lao costume_ _ **/A.N. From Mortal Combat**_ ** _J_** ** _), Shikamaru found a pineapple costume, Lee found an angel (everyone made him get while pants, too lol.)_** _, Kiba found a Shaggy costume and got Akamaru a Scooby Doo costume, Naruto got a fox, and Konohamaru got a ghoul costume. Everyone was so excited for Halloween and couldn't wait!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthy rich, and Naruto and Hinata would've been together in the original Naruto series._** ** _J_** **** ** _Also, Ino is throwing a party, but I forgot to mention it._**

 _It was the day of the party, and everyone was so excited! As night struck, they started getting ready._

 ** _Ino's House_**

 _"_ _Okay, got to set up. Shikamaru, can you help me set up, please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. "What a drag." Ino pouted. "Pleeaaaassssse?!" Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. What do you need help with?" "YAY!" Ino squealed. "Can you hang the mistletoe over there, on the kitchen door jamb? He nodded and smirked as he turned to get a ladder._

 ** _Naruto's House_**

 _Naruto was getting into his costume when he heard a knock on the door. "Just a second!" He walked over to the door, forgetting he was only in his pants. He opened the door. "Oh, hey Hinata! What're you doing here?" Hinata was looking away. Naruto was confused. "What's wrong, Hinata?" She pointed to his chest. "Oh, sorry Hinata. Come in while I get a shirt on real quick!" Hinata nodded, letting Naruto run to his room real quick._


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Sorry 'bout that. So, what's up Hinata?" Hinata smiled and blushed a bit. "J-Just wondering i-if you were r-ready y-yet. But, I c-can see you were already g-g-getting ready." Naruto laughed a bit and Hinata giggled. "Lemme guess… Ino sent you?" Hinata giggled again. "Y-Yes. S-Sorry for int-terupting, N-Naruto." He was waving his hand in the air. "It's okay, Hinata. Well you best get changed, or Ino's gonna be mad at you!" She laughed as they said their goodbyes._

 ** _Sasuke's House_**

 _*Knock Knock* *muffled noises* "Coming!" Sasuke shouted. He opened the door. "Hello, Sakura." She smiled as she looked up from her feet. "Hey Sasuke! Ino wanted me to check in and see if you were almost ready. You know how she is with her parties!" Sasuke chuckled. "Well, I'm almost ready. You best get ready, too. Or she'll have your head on a stick." Sakura laughed_ _ ***Inner Sakura**_ **'** **Wow! He's never talked** **that** **much to you, let alone be humorous!'** ** _*_** _Sakura smiled, as did he. "Well, I'll be going now. See you at the party, Sasuke!" He waved back and replaced his smile with a smirk and shook his head. "And she says Naruto's dense. She couldn't even see passed that, let alone know how I feel." He said, thinking aloud._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hinata's House_**

 _"_ _I'm home!" Hinata yelled as she entered the Hyuuga household. "Hey big sis! Can we get ready now?" Hinata giggled. "Yes, Hanabi, we can get ready now. Go get your costume on and I'll do your makeup, okay?" Hanabi nodded as she ran to get her costume on. Hinata laughed as she went to get her costume on, too. When Hanabi came out, she seen Hinata in a tight fitting bunny costume and a very dark maroon blush on her face. "Wow Hinata! I didn't know you got_ _ **that**_ _kind of costume!" Hinata looked down as her blush got darker. "I-I didn't know it w-was_ _ **this**_ _k-k-kind of cost-tume." Hanabi looked away and then remembered. "Hinata, can you do my devil makeup, now?" Hinata laughed. "Yes, Hanabi. Now get me the stuff and come sit down, okay?" "Yay!" Hanabi yelled as she ran to Hinata's room to get the face makeup._

 **Sorry It's such a short chapter. But still, I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto's House_**

 _*Knock Knock* "Coming!" *Footsteps* "Oh, hey Konohamaru! What's up, and why aren't you in your costume?" Konohamaru looked down and blushed. "Well, I kinda need help with my costume." Naruto smiled a soft smile. "I can help you! Dattebayo!" Konohamaru smiled. "Thanks, Naruto! You're the best!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I know. Now come on! We need to get ready!" Konohamaru smiled. "YEAH!"_

 ** _Hinata's House: Neji's Room_**

 _Neji was putting on his mime costume. 'Oh, how I'm going to love not talking all night!' Neji thought. Just as he finished that thought, Hinata called out to him. "Neji! Tenten's here!" Hinata made sure to put extra emphasis on her name. She knew Neji liked Tenten, and she knew Tenten liked Neji. She did it on purpose. "Hold on! I'm changing!" Tenten blushed as Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I'll be r-right back." She went up to Neji's room. *Knock knock* "Come in!" As soon as she came in, she seen his confused face. "Hinata… How... How do you put this on?" He was holding up the face makeup. Hinata giggled before she did the worst thing she could do to him. "Tenten! Come here!" Neji's eyes widened. "NOOO!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tenten walked up the stairs. The closer she got, the redder he went. When she reached the room, she blushed at Neji's shirt. The thing was, it wasn't on yet. Neji got crimson and looked away; as did Tenten. Hinata smiled. "Hey Tenten, can you help Neji with his face makeup so I can get me and Hanabi ready? Pleeaase?" Tenten sighed. Uhm… Yeah, sure." Hinata sighed with relief. "Thanks." Hinata ran down the stairs as fast as she could and smiling; knowing what she did. "So… Tenten, uhm… can uhh. C-Can you help me please?" Tenten smiled and nodded. "O-Only if you put your shirt on first." Neji blushed as Tenten giggled. "Sorry, Tenten." "It's okay. Just hurry so we can make it to Ino's house!" Neji laughed softly. "Alright! Alright I'm hurrying."_

 ** _Hinata's Room_**

 _"_ _Hey Hinata." Hinata looked up from doing her whiskers. "Y-Yeah Hanabi?" Hanabi smiled as Hinata continued to do her whiskers. "Done! So, what do you need, Hanabi?" "Can you check on Naruto and Konohamaru, please?" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked down at herself. "I can't go like this! Are you CRAZY!?" Hanabi laughed. "Just put on some black stretch pants and you'll be fine!" Hinata sighed "Okay. But how do you know Konohamaru's over there?" Hanabi smiled and blushed. "He told me so." Hinata smiled. "Alright, I'll go." "Thanks, big sis."_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry I haven't been updating. Christmas with three sisters, 2 parents, an uncle, and school is hard! Anyways, enjoy the seventh chapter!_**

 ** _Naruto's house_**

 _*Knock knock*_

 _"_ _Naruto, someone's knocking on the door!" Naruto smiled as he walked up to the door. "Hey Hinata! What's up?" She smiled. "H-Hanabi wanted me to check in on you a-and K-K-Konohamaru. Naruto, a-are you o-okay?" She noticed he was staring at her outfit with his mouth hung open. Konohamaru walked up and closed his mouth and laughed. "I…Uhm… you…I…uh…um…I-I… like your uhh… y-your, your outfit, Hinata." She blushed profusely. "Th-Thank you, N-Naru-to." Then she looked up at his outfit and now it was her turn for her jaw to fall and to try as hard as she could to stop a nose bleed. "Wooow!" She didn't realize she said this out loud. Naruto laughed at her, then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She shook herself out of it and then realized she was in his house. Then her eyes narrowed and she got real serious. 'This was her plan the whole time!' Naruto looked at her quizzically. Then her eyes widened. "I KNEW IT!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto looked at her with confusion as Konohamaru was rolling on the ground laughing. "Hey Hinata, are you… You okay?" Now he was trying to contain his laughter. "Huh? Oh yeah, I am. Sorry." Now he was starting to laugh. Hinata giggled. "What were you, uhh… What were ya thinking about there?" She giggled again; making his heart melt. "Nothing… I just have a feeling she set me up." "Who?" She looked up. Oh yeah, she forgot to tell him why she was here! Or did she? "H-Hanabi." He looked at her and laughed. "Well w-we need to hurry, or Ino's going to kill both of us. Oh and Konohamaru?" He turned to look at her. "You and Hanabi will be trick or treating together. M-My father opted to take you." He got confused. "What does 'opted' mean?" They both laughed as Hinata explained. Konohamaru smiled and blushed; this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Hinata. They smiled as they all got ready to leave. When they were done, all were screaming word of happiness internally. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Naruto screamed. "YEAH!" Then they ran out of the apartment and to Hinata's house to drop off Konohamaru and per-fect Hanabi's costume._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hinata's House_**

 _"_ _Hanabi! Neji! I'm home!"_

 _Both Neji and Hanabi came down to see Hinata. But, when Hanabi caught a glimpse of Konohamaru, she quickly hid behind Neji and refused to say anything. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji all laughed at her behavior, for she was just like Hinata when she was around Naruto. Hinata went beside Neji and bent down. Naruto, Neji, and Konohamaru watched her with curiosity._

 _"_ _Hey Hana?" Hanabi looked up; puzzled. Hinata hadn't called her that since she was 3! "Yeah, big sis?" Hinata smiled as she held out her hand. "Shall we finish your costume?" Hanabi smiled and took her hand as Hinata got up. "Alright, but we have to hurry, okay?" Hanabi nodded. They ran up the stairs._

 _"…_ _Well, that was, umm… Different of her, huh Neji?"_

 _Neji nodded. They were both quiet; thinking of what to say. "So, you ready for the party?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Hey Neji?" "Yes?" "Would you be fine if I took Hinata as my date? Or plus one if you prefer?"_

 _…_ _..Silence… Everyone knows that's NOT a particularly 'good' thing._


	10. Chapter 10

_…_ _.More Silence…. Still NOT A GOOD SIGN!_

 _"_ _Sure. But you have to answer a few of my questions for you, got it?"_

 _Naruto smiled. "YEP!" "Alright. First question! How long have you had feelings for Hinata?" Naruto went into a state of thinking. "Well, when I first started to like her, we were about 6 and 7, and my feelings grew from there." Neji looked stunned._

 _"_ _Alright. Question 2! If you like Hinata so much, then why do you always say you like Sakura?" Naruto smiled. "That one's easy! I didn't know whether she liked me or not, so I just pretended to have a crush on Sakura! I mean, the villagers already hate me, so I think they'd hate me more if I started dating the heiress to one of the biggest clans in Konoha. But now that I say it out loud, it sounds stupid." Neji laughed. "Now the most important question of all! Question 3!"_

 ** _What is Neji's third question, and why is it so important? Find out in chapter 10!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Last time, on_** **NaruHina Halloween** ** _:_**

 _"_ _Now the most important question of all! Question 3!"_

 ** _Now:_**

 _Naruto gulped. What was the third question? Why was it so important about it!? He was starting to worry, now._

 _"_ _Question 3!" Naruto felt his nerves growing more intense by the kilo second. "Will you help me ask Tenten to be my date?" Naruto's nervousness went down faster than a bowl of ramen went down his throat. "That's all? If so then sure, I can help!" Neji smiled at him. "Alright. You can take Hinata as your date." Naruto smiled until he noticed a flaw in there. "Wait, Neji. How do you know Hinata will say yes?" Naruto's nerves were reaching new heights. "I just know. Believe me, Naruto." Neji smirked as he walked away._

 _"_ _Hey, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto turned around as he thought. 'Oh yeah! I forgot Konohamaru was here!' "Do you think Hanabi would like me?" Naruto smiled as he patted a seat by him. Konohamaru sat down. "Of course she likes you buddy! I mean, you guys hang out almost every day!" He smiled. Konohamaru's face was still dazed and confused. "I know that, but I mean do you think she likes me_ _ **more**_ _than a friend?" Naruto lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, like_ _ **that**_ _!"_


	12. Chapter 12

_"_ _Of course she does, buddy! She's just like Hinata when she's around…me… Oh my god, I'm so STUPID!" Konohamaru started rolling on the floor again._

 _"_ _Is something funny?" Hinata asked coming down with Hanabi hiding behind her. Konohamaru sat up and pointed at Naruto. "Naruto is! He just realized you like him and he likes y-" This was all Konohamaru got to say before he was cut off by Naruto's hand over his mouth. "Don't mind him, Hinata!" Hinata giggled as Naruto took his hand off of Konohamaru's mouth. As soon as Hiashi and Neji came down, Konohamaru decided to yell out what he was going to say before. "NARUTO AND HINATA LIKE EACH OTHER!" Then hid behind Hiashi. Hanabi, Neji, and Hiashi started laughing, as Hinata and Naruto stared at Konohamaru like he grew three heads. "Let's go, Hanabi, Konohamaru. You three should get going." They all nodded and ran off to Ino's house._

 ** _Ino's House_**

 _"_ _WHERE ARE NEJI, HINATA, AND NARUTO!" Just as she had said that, there was a knock at the door. "Shika! Go answer the door!" "Troublesome." When he answered the door, he spotted their first three guests. "Hey. Come in before Ino has a heart attack."_


	13. Chapter 13

_They sat talking for a few minutes before Hinata realized something. "Hey Neji? What ever happened to Tenten?" Neji looked at Hinata. "Oh, she had to go home and finish up her costume." Hinata nodded, understanding. After a few more minutes, there was a knock at the door. Ino jumped up to answer it. "Tenten! Choji! Kiba and Akamaru! Come in, please!" Everyone laughed as they entered. "PINEAPPLE! COME DOWN HERE!" "I DON'T WANT TO!" "JUST DO IT!" "OR WHAT?" "OR I'LL TELL THEM_ _NOW_ _INSTEAD OF_ _LATER_ _!" A few minutes later, a pineapple came sliding down the handrail. "I don't care, troublesome woman." "Fine. Hey guys! Guess what?!" Everyone looked at Ino. "Shika and I have been waiting to tell you, but we're dating!" Everyone clapped; mostly sarcastically. This completely over her head, and straight to pineapple boy's head. "You know they're being sarcastic, right?" Ino turned to look at him and was very mad. That's when she decided to unleash the biggest secret she could've kept from them. Shikamaru knew what she was doing. "Hey guys I'm pregnant!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare in amazement. 'Did she really just say that?' 'Is it true?' These thoughts were running through everyone's heads. Then someone broke the silence. "WHO'S THE FATHER!?"_


	14. Chapter 14

_Everyone snickered at Naruto's comment, including Shikamaru. Ino was fuming. "Who do you THINK, Naruto!?" "I don't know! You've slept with SOOO many guys, that I can't even BEGIN to start!" Now they were all struggling to contain their laughter. Shikamaru just put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. With a huff, she announced what game they would be doing. "Alright everyone! We'll be playing… SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Everyone clapped. "Alright! Here we go!" Ino announced as she pulled out an empty beer bottle. Faces went straight. "Umm… Ino? Did YOU drink that?" Ino laughed and let out a serious "No". "Anyways, let's get started! Naruto, you go first. Oh, and I almost forgot! If a boy lands on a boy, or a girl lands on a girl, you just need to hug them. This was mostly for sake of Naruto and Sasuke." Everyone laughed, Hinata giggled, and Naruto and Sasuke were having a mental fight of 'whose fault it was that they kissed in the first place'. "NARUTO!" Naruto snapped out of it, and looked at Ino. "What? Oh yeah." He reached over towards the bottle and spun it… It landed on…._

 _You'll find that out in the next chapter!_

 ** _Sorry, I had to! I really hope you're enjoying it so far!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Alright! Let's start this from the end! If you read the last chapter, then you know what this means. Anyways!_**

 _It landed on…_

 _Sasuke!_

 _"_ _THANK KAMI FOR THAT RULE!" They both yelled at the same time as they 'bro hugged'._ _ **/A.N. I forgot to describe the order everyone is seated in, so I'll do that now, lol. Naruto, Hinata on his left, then Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke on Naruto's right. As you might've guessed, they're sitting in a circle. /**_ _Then Naruto nudged Hinata. "H-Huh?" Hinata asked. "Your turn." "O-Oh yeah." Hinata spun it and it landed on…_

 _Akamaru. Hinata sighed with relief that it wasn't Sasuke or Kiba. She went to Akamaru and kissed him onto of his head, and Akamaru licked her cheek. Everyone laughed as she sat down. Next was Sakura. When she spun it landed on…_

 _Shino! Oh why did it have to land on him! But she did as the bottle commanded. When she got near him, he looked kinda flushed. She kissed his cheek and he did the same. Everyone laughed again. Then she realized something._

 _"_ _Where's Lee?"_


	16. Chapter 16

_Tenten decided to answer the embarrassing question. "Well, when I went to his house to ask him if he was ready, he came down with his costume on and a candy bucket." Everyone laughed as Tenten took her turn. It landed on…_

 _Neji. 'OF ALL PEOPLE, IT LANDED ON MY CRUSH?!' she thought. They went up to each other and gave each other a quick peck on the lips. As they went back to their spots, Ino leaned forward. "See, that's what I'm looking for! Okay! Rule two of the game, if you get the opposite sex, you_ _have_ _to kiss them on the lips."_

 _This made everyone more nervous. As Shikamaru went to spin, he quickly stopped. "Hey Ino?" "Yeah?" "Why'd you have me put the mistletoe up if it's_ Halloween _?" Ino thought for a second. Why_ did _she put it up? "Oh, well, I mixed up the holiday. But since my family owns a flower shop, why not!" Shikamaru spun the bottle, only for it to land on…_

 _Naruto. "Again, thank Kami for the rule!" Naruto said. They hugged. Now, it's Ino's turn. It landed on…_

 _Naruto! Everyone sat with wide eyes, staring at the two._

 ** _Sorry, I feel like it's getting boring, so I'm adding…_**

 ** _Drama!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_"_ _I'm… I'm kinda wishing I didn't say that now." Ino said with heart-crushing disgust. "Can there be an exception?" Naruto said with the same tone. Hinata silently pleaded beside him to Ino. Ino nodded; giving in to Hinata's big, lavender, puppy dog eyes. They kissed each other's cheeks and sat back in their seats. Everyone was laughing at Hinata's silent plead. Now, it was Shino's turn! Shino spun the bottle, and it landed on Hinata! Naruto got mad, and kissed Hinata. "There! Now you can kiss her!" Hinata sat shocked. He gave her, her first kiss! She smiled as she hurriedly gave Shino a peck before everyone got impatient. They sat back in their spots; Hinata now sitting with her head on Naruto's chest and his arm around her. Ino stood up. "Alright everybody! This_ _is_ _getting pretty boring, so we're going to let everyone finish up their turns, and we'll start a game of truth or dare!" Everyone cheered as Neji took his turn. We all know how these turn out, so I'll speed this up. Neji landed on Shino, Shino landed on Kiba, Kiba landed on Naruto, Akamaru (Kiba spun for him) got Ino, and Sasuke got Sakura, which she fainted afterwards. Ino started laughing SO hard! "HAHA! SHE PULLED A HINATA!" Hinata dug her face into Naruto's chest. Naruto hugged her closer as he glared at Ino and everyone who was laughing, which_ _ **was**_ _everyone._


	18. Chapter 18

_"_ _Please excuse us." Naruto huffed as he and Hinata went into the kitchen. Everyone stopped laughing. Ino broke the silence with a giggle. "They went under the mistletoe." Everyone shook their heads as they waited for them to come back._

 ** _In the Kitchen_**

 _Hinata was crying. It wasn't_ _always_ _nice to know what your friends thought of you. Naruto kept her close. He comforted her as she cried everyone went up to the kitchen door jamb. Shikamaru went in front of everyone and knocked on the wall. To be honest, he was the only one that didn't laugh at Hinata, but at Ino. Naruto knew that, so he was fine with him. "Yeah?" They all stepped in. Shikamaru stepped in farther than the rest and tapped Hinata's shoulder, but no response. Naruto watched as he realized she was asleep. He picked her up and said his goodbyes to everyone. Ino pouted. "Well, come on! Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone cheered as they went to the living room._

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter! And I seen in the reviews that you are practically saying the chapters are** **really** **short. I'm sorry, but I'm an OCD middle schooler who writes everything in word, and limits each chapter to one page each. Sorry! But still, I hope you're enjoying it!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Naruto took her back to her house, but sat in front of the door instead of going inside. It was confusing just to find the living room! He would've just knocked on the door, but Hinata's father was not home. He was out taking Hanabi and Konohamaru Trick or Treating. He_ _could've_ _asked the clan elder, but that would just make it more confusing, for the old bat couldn't remember a thing! Naruto was sitting on the front step of her house with Hinata sitting also on the step, but in between his legs, leaning back on Naruto. For it to be almost November and close to winter, it was a pretty warm night. Then he felt her move. She turned to her side and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her; knowing she would wake up soon. When her eyes opened, she noticed the figure was orange and seemed to wrap around her. The figure in question? Well, she already knew who it was ALL too well. Her hands slowly reached up to his arms. When he felt the touch, he smiled and rubbed her back. "Hi. You finally awake? I would've said 'good morning!' but it's night so… Good evening?" Hinata giggled as she nuzzled into his chest. "Yes. Good evening, Naruto."_

 ** _Sorry I haven't been writing, I've had writer's block. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Naruto laughed. "Now it sounds like you're going back to sleep!" Hinata laughed. "I could do that!" "No! I'll get lost in this place!" Hinata looked up and noticed they were at her house and smiled. 'He brought me all the way home?' She continued to smile at her thoughts as Naruto watched with curiosity. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at Naruto and smiled, and he did the same. "Sorry, I was thinking." "About what?" Naruto was always so nosy, but Hinata thought of it as him trying to get to know everyone better by asking what's on their minds. Hinata tends to do a LOT of overthinking. "Well, about… Y-You, and… never mind." Naruto smiled, letting her business be her own. Then Naruto started to think, too. She was looking straight up at him, and at any moment, he could close the gap between them! But, would it ruin their friendship? No, Neji was so sure that Hinata would be his date, and Konohamaru_ _did_ _yell out that he liked her and vice versa. So he came to a decision; the gap between them was soon closed, and startled Hinata, and all their friends that they didn't notice behind them._

 ** _Okay, so if you don't know what Vice Versa means, it pretty much means 'same thing'. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hinata knew there was only one thing to do…_

 _Melt into the kiss. That's exactly what she did. They stayed like that until they were both in need of air. They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. Naruto looked down; smile still plastered wide. "I know this sounds stupid, but do you want to go back to the party?" He looked up at her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she laid back down on his chest. "I don't mind, if you don't! Besides, I think I've forgiven Ino, already." She looked up at his ocean blue eyes. They smiled as he lifted her up. She started a giggle fit. 'Naruto (giggle)! I-I can (giggle) I can walk by myself (giggle)!" He laughed at her antics and lightly kissed her nose. Then he started off on their journey. Everyone was in awe. Literally. But then they realized something. Well, Shikamaru did. "Umm, hey guys? If they're heading over there now, they won't find anyone there." Everyone quickly nodded as Sasuke grabbed everyone's shoulders and told them to hold on to everyone else and teleported them back (Dragon Ball reference, lol.). What's going to happen in this most likely cringe-worthy game of truth or dare?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Everyone showed up just in time, because when they did, there was a knock at the door. They sighed with relief. "I'll get it! Ino yelled as everyone sat in a circle. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Naruto had his arm around Hinata and her head resting on his shoulder. Ino smiled. "We were just about to play truth or dare. You guy in?" They looked at each other and both nodded. "Alright guys! Who wants to play truth, dare, or double dare!" Everyone cheered, despite the fact that she changed the game. "Alright! Naruto, you go first!" He nodded as he thought for a minute. "Okay, then. Kiba! Truth, dare, or double dare?" Kiba thought for a moment. "Truth." "Okay. Is it true that you have a crush on Hinata?" Everyone in the room cringed, including Naruto at the thought of those two being together. Hinata held Naruto's hand and squeezed. He smiled as he awaited the answer. Kiba gulped audibly and nodded. Everyone snickered and whispered. "Okay Kiba, your turn!" Kiba thought for a minute. "Hmm. Okay, I'll turn the tables, then. Hinata, truth, dare or double dare?" Naruto stroked her hand with his thumb as a sign that he didn't care what she picked. Or she was just overthinking it again. "Umm… D-Dare." Ino sat up. 'It's already starting to get good.' She thought._


	23. Naruto's Angel

_"_ _Your dare, Hinata, is… To kiss Naruto. Not the cheek or the forehead. On the lips for 10 seconds." She smiled and nodded as they both turned to each other and they immediately connected. They watched with different things running in their heads._

 _Ino: Wow, talk about instant connection!_

 _Sakura: Cute!_

 _Kiba: Lucky… I thought she wouldn't have done it!_

 _Shino: … What. Just. Happened?_

 _Tenten: Wow, did not expect that!_

 _Neji: She's gonna have a LOT of teasing coming her way._

 _Shikamaru: Troublesome people._

 _Sasuke:_ _ **I'm in love with an angel. Heaven forbid. Made me a believer. With the touch of her skin**_ _. I'm gonna go put it on._

 _With that, he put it on. When they pulled apart, they started laughing. Not only was it perfect because they just kissed, but that Sasuke put it on! Everyone else looked at him like he just barfed glitter. Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and they cuddled._

 ** _I do not own 'Angel' by Theory of a Deadman._**


	24. Chapter 24

_"_ _Umm. O-Okay, Sakura! T-Truth, dare, o-or double dare?" Sakura thought… Truth!" Hinata thought before Naruto whispered something in her ear. Hinata laughed, but shook her head as he put his on her shoulder. "I-Is it true, that… You l-liked S-Sasuke_ _before_ _he became 'famous'?" Everyone looked from her to Sakura, to Sasuke, and back to Hinata, realizing she used air quotes. It was pretty funny, but also, it was the question that stunned them; especially Sasuke. He also wanted to know. Then, it was as if Hinata and Sakura switched personalities. Hinata smirked at her, and Sakura felt a sudden was of nervousness wash over her. She hesitantly nodded. Hinata let out a giggle. "G-Good to know the truth! Thanks for sharing, S-Sakura!" Hinata retuned her friendly smirk. Sakura glared at her, making everyone laugh. Sakura thought. "Naruto, truth, dare, or double dare?" Naruto already knew what he'd pick. "Double Dare, Dattebayo! (Ya know)" Sakura thought long and hard before it popped into her head. "Okay. First, I dare you to show us what's under your costume-"Naruto paled and then blushed fiercely. Hinata knew all too well why. "and then… I'll tell you your other one after you finish your first!" Naruto nodded as he whispered in Hinata's ear. She was relieved._


	25. Chapter 25

_Everyone watched as he uncomfortably unzipped his outfit. When it was down to his ankles, he was in shorts (not boxers). Nothing else, just shorts. Everyone sighed with relief. He quickly zipped it up as he began to sit down to wait for his second dare. Hinata just scooted to lean on him; knowing he'd have to get up again. Sakura scooted towards the middle of the circle and motioned for him to come towards her. She whispered in his ear. When she was done, Hinata had never seen his face so red. "WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Sakura just laughed as she scooted back. Hinata was_ _REALLY_ _curious. If it made him blush_ _that_ _hard, then it had to be really embarrassing. He went to Hinata, picked her up, sat her on his lap and kissed her. Hinata, surprised at first melted into it. His dare, you ask? Well, you'll see in the next chapter!_

 ** _Gomenasai! I know it's a short chapter, so please don't t-throw the tomatoes! Don't worry, I-I'll have another chapter by tomorrow!_**

 ** _-NaruHinaUzumaki901 (as expected_** ** _J_** ** _)_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Everyone sat and stared; surprised. Except Neji. He was_ _mad_ _. After a minute, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. That is, until everyone started to yell "Ooooooh! You're in trooooublllllle!" That's when they hurriedly sat next to each other and had deep crimson blushes on their faces. Neji glared at the couple. "O-Okay Sakura, what's my next dare?" Naruto stuttered from embarrassment. Sakura thought… "Alright Naruto." She smiled deviously, 'This isn't good' he thought. "I dare you to choose two people to kiss!" Naruto was relieved, while everyone else got nervous." Naruto looked at everyone, excluding Hinata. Then he smiled widely. "Alright! I choose… Tenten and Neji!"_

 _They both blinked._

 _.Once._

 _..Twice.._

 _...Thrice…_

 _"_ _WHAT!"_

 **Sorry... It's been a while, huh? Well, I had writer's block and had to deal with a project for school. But, here you have it!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Alright guys... After a little thinking, I**_ _ **will**_ _ **continue this story, but it will be a different story. So it'll be titled "Konoha Halloween (Continuation)" Just like that! Hope you decide to continue! I'm writing it right now! Literally; right now.**_


End file.
